Hammer and Arrow
by Moondemon24
Summary: Clint knew the Council would never be held off for long. He faces either life in prison or life on the run. When an opportunity to change that comes his way, will be able to leave everything he knows for his freedom?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! After such a long time, I am back! I've been hit with some inspiration and figured I should write again. I'll come back to my other fics soon. Now, a brand new one. I hope you enjoy! Once again, like always, I do not own anything

* * *

Chapter 1

Clint held how bow close, watching out the window. He was at a safe house for now after a long mission. He wasn't sure when his pick up would be coming but he knew he would be home soon at Avenger Tower. At least, Clint wanted to be home before the Council decided to put him away. The Council was still angry about the whole Loki thing and they still wanted someone to pay for what happened in New York City. It didn't matter that Clint had helped save New York City. They wanted him. S.H.I.E.L.D. had done their best to keep the Council off him for as long as they could. Even the combination of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers wouldn't be able to stop the Council when they decided to take action. At this point, Clint knew he had two options, either be locked away for the rest of his life or be on the run.

A loud explosion echoed in the open field outside of the window caused Clint to grip his bow tighter, pulling an arrow from his quiver. He ducked by the wall, keeping the outside in his view at a tower of rainbow light hit the ground. The light ended, leaving a woman in strange clothing standing in the field. The woman turned, staring at the window before disappearing in fading green. Clint blinked at the empty space, lowering his bow slightly.

"No need for that, Hawkeye."

Clint jumped at the voice, leveling his bow at the intruder. "Who are you before I put an arrow through your eye?"

The woman smiled gently, as if he wasn't even threatening her. "You have spirit. I am here to help."

"I don't need help."

"Well, maybe not the help you think," The woman said. "I know you are in danger. You will either face life in prison or life on the run. Or even a worse possibility, death."

Clint lowered his bow slightly. "How do you know about that?"

"I know many things," The woman answered. "But Thor does speak of his team quiet often."

"You know Thor?" Clint asked.

She nodded. "Of course I do. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Frigga."

"You're his mother."

Frigga smiled. "Does Thor speak of me?

"Of course," Clint said, lowering his bow down and returning the arrow to his quiver. "He speaks highly of you."

"Thor speaks highly of all of you as well," Frigga said. "But I am not here to discuss how highly we are all spoken of. I am here for you."

"What about me?" Clint asked, gesturing to the living room, offering her a seat.

"I know that the Council will make a decision about your life within a week," Frigga said, sitting down. "I wish I could have done my plan at my own pace but they have forced my hand."

"What are you talking about? What plan?"

Frigga sighed. "Have much has Thor talked to you about our customs?"

Clint shrugged his shoulders. "Not too much. Or at least, I think he tried but he's not the best at explaining stuff."

"Loki was always better at words," Frigga smiled fondly. "As the future king of Asgard, Thor will need to take a queen. Our custom dictates that the mother chooses an Intended for him to accept or not. As Thor's mother, I have searched and watched his interactions with several people to determine who would be a good queen and who would make him happy."

"I'm sure you saw him with Jane Foster then," Clint smirked.

Frigga nodded. "I have but what I saw was platonic love. She also would not be able to cope with the duties of the queen. After her, I turned and watched his team, the Avengers."

"You think Natasha?" Clint gasped.

Frigga laughed. "Not all queens are female. There have been many male queens in the past. Plus, Natasha is a bit too head strong for Thor."

"Who did you have in mind?" Clint asked.

"I have chosen you, Hawkeye," Frigga answered.

"Me? I don't even know if I could make Thor happy! I'm just an archer. How could I even hope to be a queen?" Clint panicked, gripping his bow.

"I have known my son for a long time," Frigga said. "You do make him happy, even now. Given time, I believe you two would make a wonderful pair. And if not, he will do what he needs to do for Asgard for you would make a wonderful queen."

"I don't think..."

"A queen supports the king. Specially, we work in the shadows, similar to how you look from above to protect," Frigga said. "With time, you will make a great queen."

"And how would this help with my situation with the Council?" Clint asked.

"If Thor would to accept you as his Betrothed, you would be considered a citizen of Asgard and under out protection," Frigga said.

"So I would basically be a foreign diplomat?"

"I believe that would be correct," Frigga smiled.

"And if Thor doesn't want me?" Clint asked, his voice fading a little.

"I have some other options available to me to protect you. But you are welcome to stay in Asgard for however long you want," Frigga offered.

Clint stared down at his bow. "I have some people to talk to..."

"I would keep those informed at a minimum," Frigga said. "If you must, I would talk to Natasha and the Director Fury. It would be smart to have someone informed of your location just in case."

"I..." Clint breathed, unsure of what to say. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Frigga smiled, placing a hand on his knee. "I must return to Asgard but I will return in three days for your answer. I hope you will come with me next time."

* * *

Author's Note: Hello again! So, just to make some things clear here, everything is cannon up to the first Avenger's movie. I'm kind of ignoring everything after. If not, I'll let you know. Also, just for a reference, Clint has a crush on Thor but has never said anything and Thor's love for Jane is platonic, for obvious reasons. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I've been pretty motivated lately and once again, update! Warning, this will contain yaoi. I'm also debating something with this story so the rating may change. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

"What if this is a trap?" Natasha asked for the sixth time.

Clint sighed in annoyance. He was on a tight schedule with Frigga's instructions and it had taken two days for his extraction to come and get him from the safe house. Frigga was coming the next day and they were no closer to any kind of decision. At least, in Natasha and Fury's eyes it was still up for discussion. In Clint's eyes, he knew that going with Frigga to Asgard was for the best. For the team's safety and his own.

"Natasha," Clint tried to interrupt.

"No! We would have no idea where you would be!" Natasha argued. "What if it's a trap?"

Clint rolled his eyes. "If it happens to be a trap, then Thor can come and find me. I'll be in Asgard. It would be a lot easier to get me out of Asgard than wherever the Council would put me."

"We would be able to rescue you from wherever the Council takes you."

"I can't ask you guys to do that," Clint said, shaking his head. "The best case scenario is you all get arrested with me. And Bruce would not like that, for starters."

Natasha cursed, clearly not liking how their opinions were down to Asgard. "I could go with you."

Clint shook his head. "The invitation was only to me. Not to mention, if we both were to disappear, it will send up red flags."

"It will be good to have someone on Asgard," Fury spoke up. "We don't have much information about it."

Natasha sighed. "When will that person return?"

"She will come tomorrow," Clint answered, ignoring Natasha's narrowing eyes.

"I think it would be best that no one beyond the three of us know where your location is, Barton," Fury said.

"The team won't like it," Natasha said.

"Let me rephrase it," Fury started again. "Until the Council comes seeking answers, we will remain quiet. We don't want to cause an incident."

"I was given sanctuary on Asgard. Technically, they couldn't get me," Clint pointed out.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "They will want some kind of answer to you disappearing."

"It not uncommon for us to go on missions," Clint said.

"I would gather your things then and say your good byes," Fury ordered, standing up. "Good luck."

* * *

Clint gripped his bag tighter. He had some clothes and essentials packed, making the illusion of leaving on a mission. He wasn't sure what he needed on Asgard but he was leaving behind his guns, given the knowledge that they didn't work on Thor and he was going to the land of the gods. In his other hand was his bow. Clint wasn't going completely weaponless. His quiver was strapped on his back. He looked the part of an agent going on a mission. The elevator opened to the main room, causing Steve to turn to the sound. His eyes narrowed at the bag and the bow.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"Mission." Short, sweet, and completely normal for going on a mission.

"Really?" Tony nearly shouted. "You just got back. Don't agents get some kind of break?"

Clint shrugged. "Sometimes stuff comes up."

"I wish your safety and success!" Thor shouted. Clint nodded, trying not to stare at the man, knowing Frigga's plan.

"I hope it goes well," Bruce said,

"Thanks," Clint said. "I'm not sure how long I'll be. So, no need to wait up for me."

"No need to say more, Legolas," Tony waved off. "We know all about your spy stuff."

Natasha stood up from the couch. "Ready to go?"

Steve's eyes narrowed. "Are you going with him?"

"No, I'm just the ride. I'll be back for dinner," Natasha said. "Let's go Clint."

Clint nodded. "See you guys."

* * *

Natasha scanned the area before speaking. "I really don't like this."

"I know, Natasha."

"It could be a trap."

"Thor will come and check on me once the Council starts asking."

"Something could happen before that."

"I can protect myself."

"Whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night."

Before Clint could respond, a bright, rainbow light erupted in front of the two, causing both agents to jump back. Frigga stepped out of the light, smiling at the two. "Are you ready, Hawkeye?"

Natasha stepped up, her hand itching for the gun at her side. "If this is some kind of trap..."

Frigga laughed. "Why would I want to harm someone close to my son?"

"Natasha," Clint said, reaching out to grip her wrist. "This is Frigga, Thor's mother."

"You must be the Black Widow my son speaks highly of." Frigga said, the smile remaining on her face. "He considers you a great warrior and I wish to extend my friendship with you as well."

"I will consider it."

"There is no need to fret," Frigga said. "Hawkeye will be safe with me. I will not allow anything to happen to him. We must hurry though. We do not have much time."

Clint nodded, feeling Natasha grip his own wrist tighter. He leaned close. "I'll be fine, Tasha."

"I'm going to miss you," Natasha admitted. "You'll come back, right?"

"We're partners," Clint said. "I won't leave you alone."

Natasha nodded, letting him go. "Until next time, Hawk."

"See you again, Widow."

Clint walked up to Frigga, gripping his bag tighter. The weight of his bow around his shoulder was a small comfort. Frigga held out her hand, waiting. Clint stared at it for a moment, wondering where he was getting into. With a careful breath, Clint took the hand. Frigga's grip was like iron as she pulled him close to her, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Before Clint could protest, the rainbow light surrounded them, his world and Natasha's face fading away.

* * *

Another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to the two guests who reviewed! The first guest, congrats on being the first one to review! Basically Frigga is shipping. I figured it would be funny. To the second guest, Mandy, I would have updated last night but my computer decided to go back a page and I lost a majority of what I wrote. Ugh. Anyway, until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Warning, contains yaoi. Onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

"I know Thor always said that Asgard was grand but this place is beautiful!" Clint breathed in awe, staring at the golden city that was at the end of the Rainbow Bridge.

Frigga smiled at the archer as they walked closer to the city. "I am glad it lives up to your expectation."

"Asgard does more than live up. It greatly exceeds it."

"Come along. I must introduce you to Odin and then, we will return to my chambers." Frigga looked back at the confused look on Clint's face. "As the Intended, you will reside with me. At least, your room will connect to the greeting room between Odin and my shared sleep chamber. It will help prevent any foul play on Thor's part." Clint burst out laughing at the thought.

"I can protect myself from any foul play." Clint couldn't help the laugh.

Frigga waved as the guards bowed as she passed. The guards looked at the stranger with her, bows rising in question. The two stopped at the large doors leading to the throne room. "Make sure to act like yourself. I'm sure Odin will like you as much as I do."

"I'm not to sure, Frigga," Clint said. "I've been told I'm not very good with making friends."

Frigga smiled and pushed the doors open, surprising the guards on the opposite side. The large room was just as beautiful as the rest of the city. On the golden throne, Odin sat, staff in hand. "Odin, my I present Clint Barton, the archer known as Hawkeye."

Odin leaned forward, staring at Clint. "This is the archer I've heard much about? The one you have chosen?" Frigga nodded, smiling. "Then, Clint Barton, I look forward to seeing if you are worthy."

"Yeah..." Clint said. "In the end, isn't it Thor's decision?"

The guards at the edge of the room nervously glanced at Odin as the king stood up and walked toward the archer, a scowl on his face. "What makes you say that?"

Clint could help but want to reach and take his bow off his back. "Well, from the way you are talking, it sounds like I'm trying to prove myself worthy to you. Considering I'm not a fan of dying and I am no homewrecker, I don't wish to incur the wrath of a goddess. I'm sticking with seeing if Thor wants me. Otherwise, I'm good." Frigga snickered and hid her smile behind her hand.

Odin paused for a moment before bursting out with laughter. "You have spirit! I do look forward to getting to know you, Hawkeye." Odin reached over and clapped Clint on the shoulder forcefully, nearly sending the archer to the ground. "You have chosen well, my Queen."

"Thank you darling," Frigga flirted. "I am glad you like him!"

"I wouldn't go that far..."

"Now, come along, Clint," Frigga said, ignoring Odin's word. She took Clint's arm and began to walk down a side hallway. "Now, we will need to get you in appropriate attire. We can't have you running around looking like a peasant."

"A peasant? This is standard Shield uniform," Clint argued as they continued down the elaborate hallway and up a grand staircase.

"And you look wonderful in it dear,' Frigga continued. "But you stand out enough as is. We'll get you dressing like a proper Intended soon enough. Oh! And get you settled." The two continued down the hall, passing large arches showing the outside world. The guards and servants they passed gave the Queen a bow and Clint strange looks. Clint tried to focus on Frigga's words rather than the whispers about the mortal she was dragging around.

Frigga stopped at a pair of large doors at the end of the hall. "This leads to the greeting room." The doors opened to a large sitting room, complete with a set of plush couches, a small table, and wide windows letting in the bright sunshine. "Our sleeping quarters are through the door to the left and your own is through that door to the right. Shall we?"

Clint could only nod, lost at words at the grandness of the entire thing. He had never seen anything so grand before. He hadn't had a decent bed until he moved into Avenger's Tower. Frigga threw open the door to his room. It was just as grand as the rest of the castle. An entire side of the room was open to the outside, sheer curtains were pulled to the side, revealing a balcony. There were a couple couches and a table in his room and the entire room was decorated in purple and silver. Near the large open wall was what Clint could only describe as a nest of plush blankets and pillows.

"If there is anything you wish to change, just let me know," Frigga said. "I'm sorry if I spied on you but I figured you liked high places, open spaces, and nests. I know you have a fondness for your world's birds and I do hope you like it."

"I really do," Clint breathed, walking over to the open wall. "This is really too much. I can't thank you enough, Frigga."

"There is no need," Frigga said. "Come here. The closet is over here. I've got some basics and I'll have a tailor come to size you properly. You favor purple, correct?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"No buts. Typically, a warrior has a color of sorts that they will always wear. Thor loves red. Loki preferred green. I like my blues," Frigga said. "I think purple works best since you already favor it."

"Also long as it's dark," Clint relented.

"Of course, of course," Frigga continued, tossing some clothing that was similar to what she was wearing at him. "From now on, you will learn from me on how to be a proper Queen. One of the most basic and your first lesson is how to look the part."

Clint turned away from Frigga and went behind the decorative curtains serving as a place for him to change. "Why would image matter when you are already queen?"

Frigga smiled, sitting herself down on one of his couches. "A queen must always look put together and calm, even during dark times. The Queen is the calm and sincerity to the King's might and rage. You must always be in control. The King may be the one to be seen during times of war or problems or just be in charge in general but the Queen supports from behind. Don't worry. I'll show you everything. You will have no problems."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. To Eloshazzy, I think you'll enjoy what is to come! Frigga is who she says she is and I want to think that Loki takes some of his mischievous behavior from her. Loki will make an appearance later on.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter. Once again, yaoi warning. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Clint sighed in relief as he fell into his nest, burrowing into the soft fabric, popping his head out the opposite end to stare out at the landscape. He had the best view in the world, looking over the gardens and extending out to the city below. What made it even better was that is was up high and Clint could see everything. He hadn't been out past the castle but he was hoping that would change soon. He had been in Frigga's care for the majority of the time. Odin was busy with his own duties and he had only seen shadows of Loki around the corners.

* * *

 _Clint followed closely to Frigga, listening to her give a tour of the castle. A shadow caught his eye and he turned to see Loki staring at him before the god fled._

 _"Frigga," Clint started, staring at the spot where Loki was. "I know Thor talked about Loki facing justice..."_

 _"Oh! Loki? He was pardoned because he was under the control of the Chitauri."_

 _Clint stopped in his steps. "He was controlled?"_

 _Frigga froze. "I apologize, Clint. I forget you suffered during his control. I will not ask for you to forgive my son, but I hope you understand what he has also gone through."_

 _Clint couldn't breath for a moment. He couldn't believe that Loki had been used just as much as he was. "You know, my friends forgave me for my actions. I almost killed them while Loki controlled me. I was told that it wasn't me. If Loki was controlled, just as I was, then I can forgive him."_

 _Frigga broke out into a watery smile, pulling Clint to her and tucking him into a tight hug. "Oh, Clint."_

* * *

Clint figured either Frigga hadn't told Loki about his words, highly unlikely seeing how talkative she got about Clint, or Loki hadn't wanted to come near him. Clint wasn't sure since Frigga kept him extremely busy learning all about being a Queen of Asgard and the Intended for the Prince. It was exhausting. Thankfully, Frigga had given him a break before the feast later that night. He was learning so much. It was making his head spin.

In Asgard, the Queen supported the King. The Queen worked in the shadows, always watching. When the King was away, the Queen would step forward. The Queen's words were just as important. If the King couldn't perform their duty, the Queen would. Granted, Thor wouldn't be King for a while, so Clint wasn't too worried about having to attend to those duties. He was a prince so Clint would have the duties of a princess, which were basically the same. Although, the Prince was a lot more involved in battles and protecting the realm. That had him almost kicking up a fuss, princess. Clint had learned that on Asgard, gender didn't translate. Whoever married the King was the Queen and the same was said about Prince and Princess.

Clint focused back on the skyline. The setting sun cast an orange glow on the shimmering city. He understood why Thor's visits home varied so much in duration. It was easy to lose track of time and Clint was actually unsure about how long he had been in Asgard. He did miss the Avengers though. They had become a family and he hated having to leave them behind so suddenly with practically no information at all. It did help that Natasha at least knew he was safe in Asgard.

A knock at his door startled him from his thoughts. "Hawkeye? The Queen requests you start getting ready and to meet her in the main room. Do you require help?"

"No, no," Clint reassured, getting up from his nest. "I'm fine. Thank you. I'll be right out." He knew the maiden was only asking because Frigga had asked her to. Clint wasn't blind or deaf to the actions and comments of the Asgardians. They looked down on him because he was mortal. They didn't understand why Frigga choose him as Thor's Intended.

In the end, he had to win over and prove himself to Asgard. The betrothal process was very different and the two that entered into a betrothal had to prove themselves worthy of each other. Since Clint was involved with Thor, the approval went further than family. Considering Clint was mortal, Thor was considered out of his league and didn't need to prove his worth. It was all down to Clint. It was going to be a hard battle to win.

Clint threw on the dark purple robes that Frigga had made for him. She took in the request to keep it dark but it look more along the lines of something she would wear rather than something similar to Odin or Thor. Clint couldn't argue too much since Frigga was impossible when she decided something. At least then was enough room for him to keep his bow and quiver hidden from view. Frigga brought up the hidden weapons once but Clint pointed out the dagger she always kept on her. That was the end of that conversation.

Clint pushed the door to the sitting room and Frigga stood up, a bright smile erupting on her face. "Oh Clint! You look wonderful!" Frigga reached up to fiddled with his clothes, smoothing out hidden imperfections. Clint gave a smile as she took his arm in her own. The contact was something Clint was forced to get used to. As the Intended, Clint was considered a maiden and maidens had to be escorted. Many guards had tried to escort him this way but he refused to allow he didn't trust near him. Frigga was perfectly happy to always have him within reach.

* * *

It was a feast of celebration. Clint couldn't really remember what they were celebrating but he was seated next to Frigga so he didn't have to remember exactly. Many people wanted to speak to Frigga and only gave him questioning looks. After all, he was the only mortal there. No one wished to speak him and Odin did advise him not to. At least, no one really wanted to speak to Loki either. Clint wasn't alone in that. So, Clint watched.

Servants bustled around, serving drinks and food to all the people. Clint's eyes narrowed at the table in the far back of the room. A figure in the servant's uniform held a vial of glittering gold to Odin's goblet. Clint recognized the glittering gold from the books Frigga gave him to read. Quick as lightening, his bow came out from hiding and an arrow flew across the room, pinning the man's sleeve to the table. The room went silent as a path appeared along the arrow's flight.

"What do you intend on putting in the Allfather's drink?" Clint calmly asked, lowering his bow.

The man turned in anger. "How dare a mere mortal!"

"The mere mortal just caught you read handed," Odin spoke, standing up. "That is my goblet." He motioned for the guards to surround the man. The man cursed as they took him from the table and pulled his arms behind him. The vial was carefully presented to Odin along with the arrow Clint had shot. Frigga reached over and took the vial from Odin's hands, Loki looking curiously from Odin's other side.

"It is a potion, made to send you into Odinsleep," Frigga said. "Since it would have occurred unnaturally, we wouldn't have been able to wake you."

Odin held the arrow up, turning it over in his hand. "How did you see this happen, Hawkeye?"

Clint straightened up. "I always see better from a distance. I recognized the color from the chamber the Allmother showed me where you were taken a while back during Odinsleep. I knew it was dangerous and I acted."

"Were you not concerned for those in the room?"

"I do not miss," Clint stated, eyes narrowing.

Odin handed Clint the arrow back. "I thank you, Hawkeye. You have prevented a catastrophe. In my eyes, you are worthy of my son."

* * *

After the feast, many Asgardians wanted to speak with the mortal archer who had saved the King. They wanted to know if he really didn't miss. They wanted him to prove his word. With the blessing of Frigga, Clint obliged. Asgardians picked out targets around the room and Clint would send arrows to them, never missing. Some even toss up fruit for him to shot in half. Frigga sat next to him with a smile on her face. She was extremely happy with the turn of events and was overjoyed that her people had begun to accept him.

Frigga touched his arm, motioning for him to lead down. "It is the Queen's duty to signal the end of feasts, If it were up to Odin, they would go through the night. When I leave the table, it sends the message that the feast must end within the hour. Since you are Thor's Intended, you will have the same duties. You'll have to join me and you'll learn, with time, the appropriate timing for these events." Clint stood with Frigga as she bade goodnight. Odin reached up, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. She flipped his hand and returned the gesture. Odin tend held out for Clint's hand. With a smile from Frigga, Clint extended his hand. Odin gave a kiss to the back of his hand. Frigga reach around and pulled Clint's arm in her own, walking back to their chambers and retiring for the night.

The next morning, Clint woke to a beautiful bow sitting on the table in his room. It was a dark purple, almost black bow with silver markings on it. It reminded Clint of Mjolnir and nothing could get rid of the smile on his face.

* * *

Author's Note: I just couldn't help myself! So, two updates this weekend! Special thanks to all those that have favorited and followed this story! To ELOSHAZZY, I hope you enjoy what is next to come! Reviews are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Contains Yaoi. Now, onto the story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Natasha couldn't help but worry. It had been a little over a month since Clint had left and she hadn't heard from him. Granted, the Avengers had never heard from Thor whenever he was in Asgard so Natasha couldn't really say anything about the lack of word from Clint. She may not like the distance but it was for the best. A couple days after Clint had left for Asgard, the Council had sent a notice to Fury for Clint's arrest. The Council wanted to keep the arrest as quiet as possible since Clint was an Avenger and between Tony and Steve, it would go public very quickly and very loudly. They at least wanted Clint in their possession before that happened.

Natasha wanted to tell them they would never have Clint but Fury had said they wouldn't give out Clint's location unless things got ugly. Considering Clint's luck, or lack thereof, the Avengers were currently landing on the Helicarrier for some kind of urgent business.

"Why couldn't Fury just come to us?" Tony complained. "We always go to him."

"He didn't say why he needed us," Steve said calmly, putting his book aside. "Director Fury said it was urgent. I'm pretty sure that means we go to him."

"Maybe he has news on the Hawk," Thor supplied. The team had noticed the archer shaped hole that had formed since Clint's departure.

"Hopefully," Steve said, standing up as their plane touched down.

The door opened to Agent Hill, waiting for them. "This way." She turned and stalked off.

"No hello?" Tony asked. "Geez. Someone is in a bad mood."

"Something's not right," Bruce whispered to Natasha. The spy could only nod as her stomach dropped. It didn't look good. The Avengers were led to a conference room with Director Fury waiting for them. They each took a seat as the monitors on the screen lite up. The blacked out screens of the World Security Council appeared.

"Council, here are the Avengers," Fury started. "Can we move on?"

"Of course," One member said. "Now, I'm tired of the run around so I'll take the time to remind everyone that holding a fugitive is illegal."

Steve automatically sat up straighter. "Of course. But we are not holding anyone."

"That is true,' Another member said. "But withholding information is also illegal."

"Enough! I'm tired of this! We need him! And they know where he is!"

"Where who is?" Bruce asked.

"Agent Clint Barton."

"He is to be place under arrest for treason."

"Clint didn't do anything!" Tony shouted, leaping to his feet.

Thor nodded, tightening his hold on his hammer. "Indeed. Hawkeye was not in control of his actions. He was controlled."

"The Council has already decided that Agent Barton needs to be held responsible for those actions and has already decided on his arrest. We have been searching for a month now. The only explanation why we cannot find him is because you are hiding him."

Natasha looked over at Fury who gave her a nod. This was getting ugly. It was time to come clean before Tony Stark decided to be a hero. "You won't find him."

"Agent Romanoff. I'm to remind you that withholding information will mark you as a fugitive."

"I'm not withholding information. You never asked me for information, just went on your man hunt," Natasha said, ignoring the stares from her teammates.

"There is no country where he can hide."

"Good thing he's not on Earth then. Clint Barton has been granted sanctuary on Asgard."

* * *

"I should have been informed! Why did you keep this from me!" Thor shouted. Thunder and rain answered his anger as the storm outside grew outside of the Tower.

"He asked me to," Natasha said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Asgard is my home. I could have..."

"What would you have done? She had taken care of everything."

"Who is she?"

Natasha sighed, knowing she was going to have to lie to Thor. "Clint wouldn't say."

Thor paused for a moment, lightening striking across the sky. "I am going to Asgard. I must find out who this person is who took Hawkeye. If he is in danger, I will bring him back."

"You can't," Natasha said. "The moment Clint sets foot back on Earth, he'll be taken and we won't be able to get him back. At this point, he would be dead within the weak at the Council's hands."

"I am still going," Thor declared. "I can at least make sure he is in safe hands there," Thor decided.

"I wasn't stopping you," Natasha said. "I want to know he's safe too."

"We all want to know if your boyfriend is safe," Tony waved off, trying to appear calm.

"He's not my boyfriend," Natasha glared.

Tony laughed. "Oh, we know Clint is more into blonde, thunder gods."

Thor blushed. "Do need tease me so."

Steve walked over. "Listen, I know you've been trying to talk to Clint for a while about your feelings and this whole situation has been stressful but find him, make sure he's safe."

"And then you can declare you love for the archer!" Tony burst out.

"Either way," Bruce interrupted. "Go. None of us are stopping you. Just, promise you'll bring news about him when you return."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Special thanks for the favorites and follows and reviews. Thanks to aivey2911!


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Contains Yaoi. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Thor stormed across the Rainbow Bridge. Fury kept building in his being. Heimdall had not given him any word on who took Clint and it only made Thor madder. He didn't like that someone had gone to Midgard and took his Hawk. Thor vowed once he found Hawkeye, he would tell him his hidden feelings and they could at least talk. Thor could only hope Clint would be open minded. First thing. he would speak to his father about starting his search. Thor ignored the guards as he walked through the palace toward the throne room. The door banged open as Thor stormed to where Odin was speaking with Frigga.

"Thor," Odin greeted, sitting up. "I didn't expect for you to return so soon."

Thor bowed, giving his father respect as his king. "Father. It was unexpected but I was informed that one of my teammates was brought here. I'm to search for him and make sure he is safe."

"Who was taken?"

"The archer, Hawkeye."

"No need to fret," Frigga said, walking up to greet her son. "I'm sure he is safe and well. Now, I have news for you. I have chosen an Intended for you!"

"Mother, I understand the importance of this but I don't think it is the best time. I must find the Hawk," Thor reasoned, breaking the hug.

"Don't you want to meet the one I have chosen for you?" Frigga asked.

"Of course, Mother," Thor said. "But I've stopped by the request a team so I can search for Hawkeye."

"Have the first meeting," Odin ordered, smiling at Thor. "Your mother has chosen wisely and it would disappoint her if you were to refuse her. Then, you may have whatever resources you desire for your search."

"Of course," Thor said, knowing he couldn't argue with either of his parents. "Then bring out this Intended. The sooner I can meet this person, the sooner I can find Hawkeye."

"At least let me make sure the Intended is properly dressed," Frigga brushed off, walking over to the hallway which led to her room. "I will send for you. And make sure you smile." The Queen left the room with a flourish, her dress bellowing behind her.

"You know arguing with Mother leads you no where." Thor turned at the voice to see Loki standing off to the side.

Thor rolled his eyes. "I know, brother. I just want to get on with my search soon."

"You worry for the Hawk?" Loki asked.

"Of course."

"Why?"

Thor blinked. "What do you mean?"

Loki smiled. "Well, you are causing quite an uproar over the archer. Do you happen to have feelings for him?" Thor sputtered, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Oh, do you brother? Do you feel that the Intended that Mother had chosen will get in the way of your Hawk?"

Thor sighed, turning away from his brother. "I do. I will follow Mother's wishes for me to meet this Intended but I do not think anything will come to it. I will find Hawkeye and tell him how I feel. Maybe I can convince Mother to consider him."

* * *

"Clint!" Frigga called out, happily throwing open his doors. The archer looked up from his book, automatically standing to his feet. "You must get dressed! Thor has returned and we will have the First Meeting!"

"That is where the courting process is officially begun right?" Clint asked, setting his book to the side and following Frigga to the closet in his room.

Frigga nodded, throwing Clint the dark purple he had grown fond of. "It took a bit of a fight but Thor agreed to the meeting. He believes you are in danger and he wanted to search for you immediately." Clint couldn't help the bark of laughter as he finished putting on the garment. "I'm going to put you at one of the balconies overlooking the gardens. Very romantic if I say so myself. I'll be nearby, as well as Loki, just in case Thor wants to start anything funny." Frigga finished her fussing and took a step back. "You look wonderful, Clint. Your weapons?" Clint nodded and strapped his quiver to his back and slung his bow along with it. "The strength of a warrior and the serenity of a queen."

* * *

Thor paused at door, leading out to one of the balconies. Even though he had feelings for Clint, he didn't want to disappoint his mother. Frigga placed a hand on his arm, smiling. "Thor, you are my son and I will always love you. Nothing you do will change that. Now, go on. Open it."

Thor took a deep breathe, trying to calm his nerves. He pushed open the door, revealing the back of a male figure, dressed in a deep purple and silver accents, a bow on his back. Thor blinked in confusion as Clint turned around. The missing archer smiled. "Hey Thor."

Thor strode forward and gathered Clint in a rib crushing hug. "Hawkeye! I am so glad you are safe! I thought I would be meeting my Intended but instead, Mother has found you!"

"Thor! Air! Need breath!" Clint gasped as Thor loosened his grasp and set Clint back on his feet, keeping his hands on Clint's arms.

"Now, I hate to be bothersome but that is considered inappropriate behavior, Thor," Frigga scolded from the doorway. "I thought I raised you better. It is custom to kiss the Intended on the hand. I'll be forgiving in this instance because I know you were worried for him but in the future, do remember your manners."

"But Hawk... I don't understand... he is...?"

"Yep," Clint said, popping the p, laughter in his voice. "I'm the Intended your Mother has chosen and yours if you'll have me."

Thor took a step away from Clint, looking him over. He looked every bit of a warrior of Asgard and held himself with the same grace he normally saw in his mother. Thor promised himself that he would tell Clint of his feelings the next time he saw him and this was the perfect opportunity. Thor knew exactly what to do.

Thor knelt down in from of Clint, reaching out to take one of Clint's hands in his own, feelings the roughness from handling arrows and scars from the past. He lifted it to his lips, gently kissing the fingers. "Of course. If only you will have me in return."

* * *

Author's Note: Special thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. Hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Warning, contains yaoi. Now, onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 7

"I still cannot believe Mother choose you," Thor said again. "And that you even agreed!"

Clint couldn't help the blush as he look down at his hands. "She was looking at the other Avengers as well. She knew we all would be able to make you happy but I guess I was the only one who could support you as your Queen. Not to mention, I already liked you."

"You do?" Thor stammered. It was a dream come true.

Clint nodded. "Have you..."

"Only in my dreams," Thor admitted. "For a while, I admit, I thought you were involved with the Widow."

"Natasha? We are close but we've never been anything more than friends, partners," Clint reassured. "Did you ever expect something like this when your mother chose your Intended."

Thor shook his head. "I imagine some blushing virgin who was unable to speak for themselves or someone who was hungry for the crown. Instead, I have a warrior who I already trust with my life. It is a wonderful thing, Hawkeye!"

"You know, since we are going to be a bit more personal, you can call me Clint," Clint smiled. "If you want."

"I thought you preferred your warrior name," Thor mused.

"Hawkeye is more of a code name than anything else. Those that are close to me get to call me Clint," Clint said.

Thor's smile brightened. "Of course, Clint."

Clint smiled. "Now that you are here, maybe you could show me around Asgard. Frigga's been very kind but I haven't seen anything past the gardens and I am a hawk. I can't be coped up forever."

"Did no one else offer to escort you?" Thor asked.

"No one wants to deal with the mortal."

"They will come around to see what I do," Thor reassured. "I'm sure if you said something to my brother..." Thor stopped and quickly looked over to Clint, worry on his face and hoping he hadn't upset the archer.

"Thor, it's fine," Clint said, placing a hand on the god's arm. "I was told everything. How Loki was controlled. I understand. If you all could have forgiven me for my own actions back then, then I can do the same for your brother."

"Thank you," Thor breathed. He loved his brother dearly but with Clint as his Intended, he didn't want to be forced to choose between the two. "Have you seen him?"

"Just flashes," Clint admitted. "I believe he is avoiding me."

"If you..."

"He will speak to me when he is ready. I remind him of that time under the Chitarui's control."

* * *

Clint eased himself up on the railing and failed himself onto the roof above his room. He was ready to be up high. He was extremely thankful for all that Frigga had done for him but he did resent the fact that he had to have some kind of escort everywhere he went. He thought when Thor returned, it would get a little better. It did in a way. It was nice to have a familiar face around and Thor did take him out to the city. He had yet to see anything beyond the walls of the city. He wanted to see the hills he saw from his balcony. Thor only saw danger and didn't want him away from the safety of the walls.

Using his skills from the circus, Clint climbed up one of the spires, resting on the side. He gazed out at the night sky. The stars shined bright and he didn't recognize any of the formations. Clint wasn't going to go any further than his roof. He may want to be out but he didn't want to get lost.

"This isn't a good way of thanking my mother for her kindness."

Clint almost lost his footing, a hand reaching out to steady him on his perch. Loki pulled Clint onto a more stable surface. Clint huffed. "I only wanted to be up high. I am a hawk."

"You could have easily requested my brother to take you up here," Loki said, pulling away from Clint.

"Thor doesn't want me to get hurt," Clint admitted.

Loki chuckled. "I honestly think that up is the safest place for you, Hawk." Clint said and sat down, letting his legs dangle over the edge. As long as he had a shadow was there, he was going to enjoy the coming sunrise. Loki paused for a moment before joining him.

"This is the most I think I've seen you since the feast," Clint said, breaking the silence.

"I have done terrible things to you," Loki started, the sun beginning its rise. "Asgard forgave me for my actions under the Chitarui's control. I am unsure about you, however."

"I would be a hypocrite if I blamed you for your actions while being controlled."

Loki blinked at the words. "I do not..."

"Loki," Clint said, turning to lock eyes with him. "I forgive you. It's alright. So, stop beating yourself up over nothing."

Loki smiled. "You have heart."

The two turned away, enjoying the silence and the sunrise together over the golden city. "Whatever you want to see, wherever you want to go, I shall take you."

Before Clint could answer, a frantic voice broke the quiet. "Clint?! Clint?! No!"

Loki put a hand on Clint's knee, a silent request to stay before closing his eyes. The scrambling from below stopped before Loki reopened his eyes.

"what did you do?"

Loki smirked. "Just informed Mother where you were before she tore half the kingdom apart looking for you."

"You gave me a scare, young man!" The two looked down toward Clint's balcony. Frigga stood with her hands on her hips, glaring up at the two. "Did you even think what would have happened if I couldn't find you?"

"I had an escort," Clint argued back, grabbing Loki's arm. "See? No harm, no foul."

"I don't understand what a bird has to do with this but do try not to worry me so," Frigga warned. "What are you two up to?"

"Watching the sun rise."

Frigga paused and turned to follow the two's gaze. "It is beautiful. When you are done, you can come down for breakfast. Loki, you'll remain his escort, won't you?"

"Of course, Mother."

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story. I'm loving all the follows and favorites and reviews. Special thanks to letat'yastreb and ELOSHAZZY for the reviews! Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Hello! Warning: contains yaoi. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 8

Thor couldn't even begin to describe how he felt in the passing time. At first, he was apprehensive about his mother's choice in the archer as his Intended. Thor and Clint seemed to just fit together. There have been several awkward moments in their new relationship ranging from Thor giving Clint flowers to singing beneath the balcony. Granted the singing wasn't the best idea but Loki had suggested it. Thor should have known by his brother's smirk that it wasn't a good idea but Clint had laughed. Clint had pulled him aside after that and reminded him that he was still the same teammate Thor knew on the Avengers. It was just coincidence that Frigga had wanted them to be married.

Thor couldn't decide if he was relieved or frightened by the friendship between Loki and Clint. The two tended to disappear and come back full of stories full of mischief and adventure. Thor was also thorn between joining them or making sure Clint couldn't leave to protect him.

Thor let out a breath of air, trying not to watch too closely as Clint shot with his bow. Thor had fallen for the archer and fallen hard. The months they were spending together only solidified the fact. He was already planning the next step and planned on speaking to his mother about making Clint his Betrothed rather than his Intended. He wanted to marry the man. Normally, he would have to go to Clint's family and ask for some kind of task to do to earn Clint's hand. Considering Clint's family were gone, Frigga would know what to do.

"Done staring?"

Thor blushed at being caught. "I cannot help but be memorized."

"Please tell me you're not going to sing how pretty I am again," Clint laughed, putting his bow away.

"I won't put you through that again, although I believe Loki would love another opportunity to see such a thing," Thor reassured. "But it is a wonder to watch you shoot." Thor offered his arm to Clint. Loki gagged from his perch behind them. "You are merely jealous, brother."

Loki snorted. "Of course. Jealous of the archer on your arm. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I sleep very well knowing I have one who holds my heart," Thor smiled, watching Clint blush.

Loki rolled his eyes, waving the two off, not wanting to be bothered with the two. Thor and Clint shared a laugh as a messenger ran across the courtyard, stopping just short of the three. The man bowed deep. "Thor, my prince, Heimdall sends for you."

"Did he say why?" Thor asked, stepping forward.

"No, my prince." With another deep bow, the man turned and ran off.

"i am sorry," Thor apologized. "I believe I am needed in Midgard."

"Must be important if Heimdall sent a messenger," Loki mused.

"Clint," Thor started, reaching out to the archer, whose face fell at the news.

"You must go," Clint said, taking Thor's outstretched hands. "Until we are married, I cannot return. I'll be arrested immediately and I'll never see you or anyone else again."

"Heimdall would be able to find you," Loki said.

"That's not really what I meant," Clint said darkly.

Loki and Thor shared a look, understanding immediately that Clint would be killed if he were ever found. Thor took a breathe, steadying himself. "You are under the Queen of Asgard's protection. Mother won't let anything happen to you."

"She is quite fond of you," Loki included.

"Either way, I'm sorry I won't be able to go with you," Clint said. "Be safe and tell everyone that I am alright."

"Of course," Thor said, lifting Clint's fingers to his lip, kissing them gently. "I will return to you."

Clint smiled and returned the gesture. "I will wait. Be safe."

* * *

With a swing of his hammer, Thor was gone. Loki sighed at the look on Clint's face as they walked back to the palace. "He will be back soon."

Clint huffed, running a hand through his hair. "I know. I just wish I could do more than just wait. I'm not some damsel in distress. I'd rather get my hands dirty."

Before Loki could respond, several guards ran past, causing Loki to pull Clint safely to the side. One guard stopped at the sight. "I'm sorry but has Thor left?"

"You just missed him," Loki said with a smile.

"Oh." The guard blinked, his hand resting on the handle of his sword. "You must get to the palace at once."

Loki's smile faded as Clint turned to ask, "What's going on?"

"We're under attack."

* * *

Author's Note: Man, it has been a while. Hopefully you enjoy this brief chapter. Special thanks to ELOSHAZZY for the review!. Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Time for the next chapter! Warning, contains yaoi and I do not own anything!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Frigga! Wait a moment! What's going on?" Clint yelled, ripping his arm from the Queen's hold. He would have felt bad about the rough treatment to the woman who had been so kind to him but he was given no answers. Loki hadn't bothered to say anything as he dropped Clint off in Frigga's care before running off into battle.

Frigga's eyes softened at Clint's confusion. She reached out to take his hand, speaking softly. "We are under attack. From what I understand, the enemy hasn't crossed the Far Fields but they will need to be pushed back. I'm taking you to your chamber until the threat is neutralized."

"Kind of convenient that this attacks happens once Thor is gone," Clint pointed out.

"So it seems," Frigga admitted. "Loki will have to lead in his stead. Now, come. We must get you to safety."

Clint remained in his place, looking out between the columns to the glorious city. He knew the fields were close to the golden walls but the Far Fields were still too close for comfort. He slowly turned to Frigga, determination filling his eyes. "You taught me that the queens stands in the place of the king if he cannot uphold his duties. This including riding out into battle. Doesn't the same thing apply to future kings?"

Frigga smirked and withdrew her hand, reaching into the folds of her dress to the hidden sword at her side. "I knew I liked you. But before you go, you'll have to look the part."

* * *

Loki grunted as he fought off another attacker, his daggers flashing in the sunlight. He would rather use his magic but this fight required the use of the sword. The Asgardian forces easily held off the attackers but neither side was gaining any ground. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif held their own areas fine but Loki knew he wasn't the leader Thor was. As much as he hated the thought. the fight really needed his brother. If not for he's fighting power but for the moral of the soldiers.

The thunder of hooves sounded over the hills. Loki chuckled as he turned to the noise, his hopes rising that Thor had returned with his thoughts. Leaping over top of the hill was a white horse that Loki recognized came from the royal stable. It was a stubborn mare who would allow no one onto her back. No one knew where she came from, just that Odin had her for a long time and she refused to leave. What baffled Loki was the magnificent person who was riding the mare. The figure was clad in a deep purple and silver armor, his arms bare except for the silver bracers. Bright red warpaint decorated the figure's face in a bold design. The figure raised his bow, freeing the reins as he pulled an arrow back and set it into battle.

"Clint!" Loki laughed out gleefully, twirling his daggers. Clint rode forward, arrows raining down upon the enemies with Loki dashing close behind. Any Asgardian would know in a second that Clint was fighting in Thor's stead. Many had heard about Thor's Intended but few had actually believed that he would take the role so seriously.

The white mare cantered across the field, slightly following Clint's instructions as he continued to fire his arrows. Each arrow found its mark. With each fallen enemy, the Asgardian warriors cried out in triumph, determined to follow Clint to finish the battle. Each was willing to follow the one who was fighting in Thor's stead.

"If Thor doesn't want him," Fandral started, running up to stand by Loki. "I'll gladly marry him."

Loki laughed at the man. "I'm sure there will be many men and women who will want his hand after this. Although, you and everyone else will have to go through my brother. Not to mention, the archer himself has a say in this."

"Come on slowpokes!" Clint called out, circling back to the two. "The battle continues. We will push them out!"

A chorus of cheers sounded after Clint's words as he lead the warriors back into battle. Clint lead by example, putting himself in the middle of the battle, right at the heart of the danger.

"The whole of Asgard was worried that he wouldn't be worthy of Thor," Fandral said, jogging to join the battle. "It looks like Thor himself will have to prove himself worthy of the archer's hand."

"Oh. He will," Loki smirked, twirling his daggers as he rejoined the battle.

* * *

The battle was all the realm could talk about. More specifically, the archer who clad in purple in silver, who rode upon a white mare whom wouldn't let anyone else upon her back, fighting in the name of his Intended. No one in Asgard could remember that ever happening before. Usually, it wasn't until the two were married did they battle for each other. Clint's actions spoke louder than any words he could utter. Clint Barton was serious about marrying the Prince of Asgard and he would stand by Thor's side, even if the man didn't choose him. Clint's bold statement in battle showed his intention and earned the hearts of the people of Asgard.

Odin waved off another warrior, who was trying to prove that they were worthy to join Clint's royal guard. Each wanted to serve the archer who battle alongside them. As much as Odin humored each warrior who asked about joining Clint's guard, Odin already knew the archer already had 10 noble warriors to watch over him. The chosen ten were different than the ones who had approached him, for those went to Frigga. Odin may be King of the realm but Frigga had chosen who would succeed her as Queen. The dealings of Clint and his well being was in her hands.

Odin let the smirk appear on his face once he dismissed the last warrior. He couldn't wait for Thor's return. It would be interesting to see how he would react knowing he now had to fight equally as hard for Clint's hand.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this lasted chapter. Special thanks to ELOSHAZZY and MoonstarWorld for the reviews! Loki will still be present but he won't be fighting for Clint's affections. His are more brotherly. Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to another chapter! Once again, I don't own anything and this story contains yaoi. I feel like I must say this, if you don't like, don't read. I'm not forcing anyone to read something they don't like. To those who like the story, we shall continue!

* * *

Chapter 10

Steve couldn't help the sigh of relief as he sank don into the couch back at Avenger's Tower. The battle was hard on the remaining team members but it did get easier when Thor made his appearance. Their archer was still gone and there was no word on his well being. After the debrief, Tony was whisked the team away so they could hear Thor's news in private. Thor stood by the window, staring longingly out at the sky, and gently laying his hammer on the coffee table.

"What's the rush Point Break?" Tony asked, throwing himself onto the couch at the opposite end of Steve. "Are you that eager to leave us?

"I am not eager to leave you all," Thor admitted. "But I do wish to return."

"So, Clint is in danger?" Natasha snapped.

Thor snapped back to the group, glaring at her. "I would not leave him if I knew he was in harm's way." Steve, Tony, and Bruce glanced at each other, trying to back away from the heated exchange. The normally happy go lucky team member was glaring dangers at Natasha as if she had just offended him. "Even if I am not looking after him, Clint can take care of himself. It does help that my mother and Loki are also looking out for him."

"Loki!" Natasha screamed in anger, coming to her feet. "What in the world are you thinking letting Loki be near Clint?"

"My brother was under the control of the Chitauri," Thor stated. "Clint places no blame on him. Loki has seen to Clint's safety personally."

Natasha huffed in anger, folding her arms in front of her. "I'll believe it when I hear from Clint myself. When can we see him?"

"I am unsure," Thor admitted, sitting down with the team. "It would be unwise to go to Asgard without an invitation."

"You could invite us. No problem!" Tony said, trying to ease the tension.

Thor shook his head. "I may be the Prince of Asgard but an invitation would have to come from my father or mother."

"So we are forced to wait," Bruce said. "Is he well thought? I think that is the concern of everyone."

"Clint is well," Thor reassured.

"When do you think Clint will be able to return to us safely?" Steve asked.

"That all depends on the Council," Natasha answered. "As long as they want to arrest him, he'll be in danger."

"My mother does have two plans," Thor started. "She has grown fond of him and wants to protect him."

"What kind of plan?" Bruce asked, leaning forward.

"If her first plan fails, she plans on adopting Clint, making him a child of Asgard. I remember the rules of your realm correctly, Clint would gain the same protection as me unless war is desired," Thor said.

"HA! So he would become Clint Odinson!" Tony laughed.

"He would actually technically be Friggason. I doubt my father would be able to change her mind."

"Even better!"

"Tony," Steve said, glaring.

"Steve."

"What is the first plan?" Bruce asked, trying to turn the conversation back to Thor.

Thor blushed and looked away, back to the window. "I do not..."

"If you don't say," Natasha smirked.

Thor took another breath. "My mother wishes for him to be betrothed."

"Betrothed?" Tony interrupted, his smile growing. "She wants to marry him off?! That's hilarious! Whose the lucky lady?"

"I am."

Silence.

"What?"

"My mother wishes us to be married."

"Did Clint even agree to this?" Bruce asked. Thor nodded. "And yourself?" Another nod. "How did this even happen?"

"Clint's been in love with Thor for a while now," Natasha revealed. All heads snapped to her. "I've had to put up with his talk about Thor for too long now. When he went to New Mexico, Clint wouldn't stop talking about the blonde man who came in and practically took down all of Shield for a hammer. Since then, he was trying to figure out how to test the waters to see if Thor would be comfortable with that kind of attention and make sure team dynamics wouldn't be hurt."

"Alright," Steve said "If both of you agree to the marriage, why wouldn't it work?"

"On Asgard, the courting rituals require that both parties prove they are worthy of each other. Our match is difficult because of Clint's mortal status," Thor explained. "Since I am to be the future king, my people do have a say in my partner. If Asgard claims Clint is not worthy, my father will not bless the match."

"If you two were to marry anyway?" Natasha asked.

"Then I would risk banishment for both of us, which would put him in danger once more," Thor said. "Thus, the adoption as the back up plan."

"You know, I would think royalty would make sure children would be possible in a match," Tony interrupted.

"Our ways are different from Midgard."

"How do you continue the line then?" Tony asked.

"The King and Queen determine who will take their place," Thor said. "Ideally, they try to find a marriage but the best of Asgard is first. It is rare but not uncommon for the King and Queen to be married to someone else."

"You basically whoever the King chooses, will be King?" Natasha asked. "It doesn't have to be a man?"

"Gender does not concern us. The King is King. The Queen is Queen."

"Definitely one of those moments when you remember how advanced Asgard," Bruce admitted. "In the end, Clint is safe and happy, right?"

"To the best of my ability."

"Then Clint will need to remain in Asgard until either your marriage or his adoption," Steve announced.

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter! More talking but hope you enjoyed it. Special thanks to ELOSHAZZY! I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter! Warning, contains yaoi! If you don't like, don't read. Once again, I do not own anything. Onto the story.

* * *

Chapter 11

Clint sighed, sinking deeper into the plush of his nest, gazing out the large window at the night sky. Asgard made it easy to forget why he was forced to leave earth in the first place. Time had flown by since the prevented assault. Clint had spent the time with his new guards, Loki, and Frigga. Going back and forth between training in weaponry with the guards, exploring with Loki, and learning about the duties of the Queen with Frigga. Even though he was extremely busy, he still couldn't wait for Thor's return. He needed to remember to ask about the rest of the Avengers and he hoped Thor had reassured the others of his well being. Knowing Natasha, the subject of his marriage to Thor would probably not be a secret for long.

Clint reach over and pulled the covers up, staring up at the stars. The rest of the Avengers were back on Earth and that was where his problems were. He could deal with those problems when he was able to return. Clint drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a set of strong, warm arms, pulling him close and holding him tight.

* * *

A large bang from outside jolted Clint awake, fleeing from his nest into a dark corner, his hands automatically grabbing his bow and some arrows. He glances over at the large window, the normal lights that would be seen in the night were gone. Shouts and the ring of steel sounded in the air. Clint drew his bow, focusing on the door to his room. He realized that the sound of battle was coming from inside the castle.

Clint sensed a presence appear next to him and turned, elbowing the person quickly. A grunt and Clint back away, training his arrow at the intruder.

"Easy!" It's just me!" Loki said, materializing out of the shadows, hand in the air.

"Loki!" Clint breathed, lowering his bow, and stepping back to the shadows. "You know not to sneak up on me. What's going on?"

"Somehow intruders have gotten past the guards and have entered the castle," Loki explained. "We think they have come to either kidnap or kill you."

"Why would they even do that?" Clint asked.

"You are Thor's Betrothed."

Clint shook his head. "How did you even get in here?"

"Our father may have focused on Thor's power with his strength and weapon but Mother focused on magical knowledge with me," Loki explained. "I've mastered shadow walking long ago." The shouts of battle grew louder.

Clint secured his bow on his back. "We have to help."

"No!" Loki nearly screamed, reaching out to grab Clint's arms. "I have to keep you safe. Mother will do worse if you are harmed."

"I thought I proved myself in battle," Clint smirked. "There are people out there, getting hurt, because of me. I can't let that happen. So, are you going to come with me or not?"

Loki cursed and reached for his daggers at his side. "Please remain close to me."

Clint nodded, grabbing his quiver and strapping it onto his back. Loki and Clint burst through the door into an empty hallway. Clint kept his bow drawn as they ran through the hallway, towards the sounds of battle. The two turned into a large staircase, revealing several guards and intruders. Clint recognized many as part of his personal guard. One man was completely on the ground while an enemy stood above, sword ready to bring about the final blow.

"NO!" Clint screamed, letting an arrow fly, killing the man, allowing the fallen guard to kick the body away. The guard nodded in thanks before rejoining the battle. Two other enemies broke over, one backing Loki into a wall while another faced against Clint.

"Our orders were to take you," The man sneered, the sword gleaming. "Or to kill you, if you were too difficult."

"I'm nothing but difficult," Clint replied, ducking as the sword swung over his head, trying to put some distance between the two. He couldn't do anything with his bow in such close quarters. The man lunged, his sword slicing into Clint's side while the man whipped around with inhuman speed, kicking Clint down. Clint couldn't hold back the grunt and held up his bow, blocking the next attack. The man laughed, preparing another strike as a blade burst through his chest. The man was tossed to the side as the same guard Clint had saved earlier reach down to him.

"Your Highness! Are you alright?" He asked, frantic at the sight of blood on Clint's shirt.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Clint said, trying to reassure him. "The others..."

"We have finished here," The guard said. "We must get you to a healer."

"Not until the intruders are gone and those who are hurt are looked after," Clint said, pain lacing through his wound.

"Those who are hurt are already on their way to healers," The guard said, gesturing to the near empty hallway.

"Sir!" Another guard shouted, running over. "The intruders have been eliminated and we have captured a few."

"Thank you," Loki said, nodding to dismiss the man. "Clint, we need to get you to a healer."

Clint shook his head. "The others..."

"Please." Loki reached out, touching his shoulder softly, his eyes pleading. Clint sighed and nodded, letting the two men take his back to Frigga's quarters.

"Thank you." Clint blinked at the guard, who was staring at him. "You saved my life. I owe you a debt."

"You owe me nothing."

The man shook his head. "Will you accept my loyalty and my sword?"

Clint blinked, not believing what was happening. He almost declined but he knew that the guard would take it as Clint believing he was unworthy. "What is your name?"

"I am Solveig."

"Solveig, I would be honored," Clint said, smiling at the man.

"Clint!" Frigga cried as the group walked into the room. "Come! Come! Bring him here!" Loki and Solveig gently lead Clint to one of the couches. Clint was laid gently down and Frigga reached over to the injury. "You may leave us."

"Mother."

"Loki, your father will need you," Frigga said. "There is much to discuss with how these people even came to the castle. You must be by Odin's side."

"Of course, Mother," Loki said, reaching over to squeeze Clint's shoulder before leaving the room. Solveig stood near the edge of the couch, staring at Clint.

"I'm fine," Clint said. "Solveig, you should go and see if there are others who need help."

"Of course, your Highness."

Frigga smirked. "Oh? He waited for you to dismiss him." Clint smiled as she gently pulled his ruined shirt away, her fingers probing the wound. Her hands glowed a soft green, magic flowing around the wound, slowing knitting the flesh back together, leaving an angry red line. "I am sorry I cannot do more. Our magic works differently on mortals."

"It's fine. I'm fine," Clint said, touching the line. "Thank you, Frigga."

Frigga smiled, taking Clint's hands. "I would rather you not be hurt at all. It does ease my heart to know you have those loyal to you."

"I can take care of myself," Clint pointed out. "What happened out there?"

"They ones who invaded are those who have been banished long ago," Frigga answered. "They figured that using the Intended of Thor would be the perfect revenge."

Clint froze, his breath catching in his throat. Dread filled him at the thought of the bloody halls. "How many have moved on?"

Frigga sighed, pulling Clint to her, gently stroking his hair. "You should focus on recovering from your wound."

"I want to know."

"I have word." Frigga and Clint turned to the doorway, Loki watching the two. Loki slowly walked up, unafraid to give him the news he desired. "Last I heard, seven have perished. I am sorry, Clint. Four were from your personal guard."

"I never wanted them to give their lives for me..."

"Clint," Frigga said, tightening her hold on his hands. "You showed Asgard your bravery, dedication, and heart. The ones who have passed knew you are worth protecting. They fell with honor. They were protecting not just a member of the royal family, but a brother in arms. Celebrate their life."

Clint gazed out at the rising sun. "I want to do something to honor them."

* * *

Clint stood near the flame, the light glistening off the silver pieces of his armor. He was ducked out in his deep purple and silver outfit, the black cap blew behind him as he tightened his grip on his bow. Eight lives were lost in the invasion of the castle, to protect him. Clint couldn't help but feel guilty at the loss but Frigga tried to reassure him that this would be an honorable way to thank them. The boats were sent off to the sea, one by one. Eight arrows stood ready.

Clint walked up to the platform and picked up the first arrow. He held it in his hand for a second, silently thanking the fallen warrior. He lit the arrow and let it fly through the air. The flame arched up in the air and landed true on the first boat, igniting it in flames. Seven more arrows flew through the sky, each sent was thanks and a prayer.

Clint lowered his bow as the last arrow hit the final boat, watching the eight burning pyres as they drifted further out to the large waterfall. He watched them, just as they had watched over him. He heard the thump from Odin's staff and each boat dissolved into balls of pure light, their souls rising up into the stars to join their ancestors. Clint bowed his head, vowing to protect the people of Asgard as they had protected him.

* * *

Author's Note: A lot has happened since Thor has left. Clint has really proven himself to Asgard. So much will happen! Special thanks to ELOSHAZZY who has been sticking around for so long! I am so glad you are enjoying it.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! Warning, contains yaoi and I do not own anything! Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 12

Frigga fussed over Clint's clothes, smoothing the purple and silver cloth. She gently straightened the fastenings silver buttons of his clock and stepped away to admire her work. Clint rolled his eyes as he shook his hands from the long sleeves, hating how his arms were covered. He was decked out in all kinds of jewelry, looking as regal as any member of the royal family.

"You look lovely," Frigga said. "Now, stop fussing! This is important!"

"I know," Clint said. "I just... this feels so over the top."

"I am to make a major announcement to all of Asgard. Of course it will be over the top." Frigga was dressed just as regally, the silver and gold with green accents making her look like the Queen she was. A silver crown of vines sat on her head.

"Mother, Clint." Frigga and Clint turned to see Loki standing at the door way, dressed in black and green, his golden helmet on his head. "It's time."

Loki held one arm out for his mother and the other for Clint. Clint rolled his eyes but took the offer, knowing it was all about decorum. The trio walked through the palace to the large balcony that overlooked a courtyard at the edge of the palace, leading to the city. Odin stood by the door and took Frigga from Loki and lead the group to the balcony to the loud cheers of the people of Asgard.

Odin held up a hand. "People of Asgard. I welcome you and present, the Queen."

Loud cheers echoed in the land as Frigga stepped away from Odin and up to the edge of the balcony. "Asgard, I greet you with a light heart and news. I have chosen a successor." Loud cheers rang at the news. "My successor has proven himself in battle, fighting for a land that isn't his by birth, but his by choice. He honored those who fought in his name. I am happy to present to you, my people, your future Queen of Asgard, Clint Barton!" The cheers grew louder as Clint stepped forward to stand next to Frigga. Asgard welcomed their future Queen with open arms and adoration.

* * *

It was the third mission in the week, the sixteenth in the past month. The team was getting tired and it was truly noticed that they were down one member. Even Hulk was done smashing things. The last robot feel and Shield had taken the man into custody, to find out the why behind the trouble. Tony landed next to Steve with a thud.

"We really need a vacation," Tony grumbled, his face plate sliding up. "Or at least a break."

"We should really help clean up," Steve said, slinging his shield on his back.

"We need to rest, Steve," Natasha said, walking over to the two men. "This has been too much. Even Hulk needs a nap."

"I too could use a break," Thor admitted.

"Then how about we head back to the Tower, not answer any calls, and actually rest for a change!" Tony declared. "I think we deserve a movie night. Lots of food and nothing to do!"

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You're right."

"Wait... Did I hear that right?" Tony blinked. "Cap said I was right! Mark the date!"

Natasha shook her head. "I'll give Coulson a call and make sure we won't be bothered." Steve nodded as he helped a weary Bruce to his feet while Natasha handed him a blanket.

Before the team realized what happened, Thor had stalked over to the Shield agents and the man they had in custody. A couple agents tried to stop the gods advance but Thor pushed them away.

"Thor!" Steve barked, running over to the god. "What are you doing?!" The rest of the team followed, trying to figure out what was happening.

"I know this man."

"What?"

"Thor?"

Thor glared down at the man, who say in cuffs. "This is Einar. He was stripped of his strength and banished to this realm for his crimes against my father."

"Son of Odin," Einar smirked, his wide grin showing yellow teeth. "Such a pleasure to see you here."

"What are your plans here?" Thor asked, not bothering with pleasantries, tightening his grip on his hammer. "What do you hope to gain?"

"This realm was home to one thing of interest but it is gone," Einar said. "And in the end, you will be too late."

"What do you mean?" Thor demanded. "What is it you seek?"

"Something precious to you."

* * *

Since the discovery of the Asgardian, Thor knew he would need to speak with his father as soon as he could to discuss the best course of action. Einar didn't say anything further except to boost that he was responsible for a majority of the attacks on the Avengers. When they tried to find out why, the man wouldn't speak. Thor wasn't sure how much of his word could be trusted but something in the man's words made him want to panic.

"Something precious..." Tony said again, lounging on the couch. Natasha had been true to her word and had spoken to Phil who agreed to give them time to rest. They had returned to the Tower for rest, food, and a movie but Thor and the others couldn't help but ponder on the man's words.

"He could be talking about the Tesseract," Bruce inputted, his eyes closed.

Thor shook his head. "It is important but it is not precious to me. I will check on it when I return to Asgard."

"No one except you can lift Mjoinir," Tony mused. "So, magically hammers are out."

"If that one man was responsible for all those attacks, what could be his purpose?" Steve asked. "It doesn't make since."

Natasha slowly sat up, her eyes widening in realization. "A distraction."

"What would we need distraction from?" Bruce asked, opening his eyes.

"Not all of us. Just one."

Thor's eyes widened in panic. "Clint."

* * *

Author's Note: Special thanks to ELOSHAZZY and Katie MacAlpine for the reviews. Clint will return to the Avengers but he is still in danger. I'm basically going to kind of follow the Thor movies. I know this is a bit out of order but all of this takes place after Age of Ultron but before Dark World. It makes sense in my head but it's to give you all an idea of when in the movies I'm working. Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Warning, contains yaoi and I do not own anything. To continue on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 13

Thor nearly flew across the Rainbow Bridge, ignoring Heimdall's calls in his panic. It made perfect sense. All the meaningless battles. All to distract him from protecting the one who mattered to him most. It was widely known across the universe that he had an Intended and the courting process had begun. What better thing to hold above the Prince of Asgard than the one who held his heart. Thor's breath caught in his chest at the thought of losing Clint. He couldn't lose Clint.

Thor turned the corner of the castle, noticing briefly what looked like the end of repair work. He quickened his steps, fear filling him at the sight of something had happened in his absence. He nearly barreled in Loki who called out his name in confusion as Thor turned the corner to Clint's and Frigga's quarters. He couldn't spare his brother any words as fear filled him. The repairs continued closer to their chambers.

Thor threw open the door leading to the sitting chamber that connected his parent's chambers and Clint's. Frigga and a couple of her handmaidens jumped at the intrusion. "Thor! What are you..." Thor ignored his mother's words and ran over to the doors to Clint's chambers. He threw open the doors, ignoring his mother's protests. The room was empty.

"What is wrong with you!" Frigga demanded. "You come in here, right into my chambers, without any kind of announcement!"

"Not to mention you just tore through the palace like a mad man," Loki said, moving over to stand by their mother.

"Thor? What's wrong?"

Thor's head snapped upwards to the ceiling to see Clint staring down from the rafters, a book held loosely in his hand. He tucked it under his arm and carefully lept to the ground. Thor could find himself breathing easier with the sight of the archer. Before Clint could ask what had happened, Thor closed the distance between them and pulled him into a tight hug. Clint stiffened in surprise before sinking into the strong arms, gently rubbing Thor's back.

"Thor?" Clint whispered, leaning close. "What's wrong? Did something happen on Midgard? Is someone hurt?"

Thor took a shuddering breath before slowly pulling away. He kept Clint's hands in his own, raising the fingertips up for a kiss. Clint smiled and returned the gesture, knowing something had scared Thor deeply.

"I apologize for my behavior, Mother," Thor said, turning back to the others in the room, keeping Clint's hands in his own, unable to let the archer go.

Frigga stood with her hands on hips, her lips in a tight line, as she glared at her son. "That was highly inappropriate behavior. Storming in like some roughen. You are lucky Clint likes you so much otherwise I would make him Loki's Intended. Now, explain yourself!"

Thor blushed at her words. He knew he should step away from Clint but he couldn't find the strength to do so. Clint only tightened his grip on Thor's hands. "There have been several attacks on Midgard. It wasn't until we captured the person behind it that I truly did see. It was all a distraction to keep me occupied. I feared someone had come after you." Thor pulled Clint closer, wanting the physical contact.

Clint looked away from Thor's eyes but slipped an arm around Thor. Loki stepped forward. "You fears were correct."

Thor tightened his grip. "What?"

"Well," Loki started, taking a seat where the handmaidens had fled. "There was an attack on the Far Fields. They didn't make it far but until Clint showed up, we were able to drive the intruders off."

Thor whipped Clint around, shaking him slightly. "You went into battle?! You could have died!"

Clint rolled his eyes. "I'm an assassin. I've been doing this kind of thing for years. I could have died years ago."

"You shouldn't have..."

"You were gone," Clint stated. "Do you expect me to simply stand aside when I could help? If I am to be the future Queen and stand by your side, I am going to have to represent you in your absence. That means going into battle."

"You needn't..."

"Thor. I'm going to do it. You can't stop me." Clint stared down Thor. "I will not stand to the side while others protect me."

"It was a lovely sight!" Loki mused. "We were gaining nor losing ground. A stalemate. Then, riding upon the unridable white mare, decked out in silver and purple with a dash of red, Clint came. An arrow flying through the air turned the battle, giving the men a reason to fight harder. Clint looked every bit a Queen riding for his King."

"You did that? For me?" Thor asked.

Clint smiled. "Of course."

"I can't even begin to tell you how many had approached me and father to ask to be put in service to him," Loki smirked. "And Father turned down every single one of them!"

"It was Queen business," Frigga said, sitting down next to Loki. "Ten came to me, asking for the honor and I granted it."

"They really didn't need to..." Clint said, guilt creeping into his eyes.

"There was nothing you could have done, Clint," Loki reassured, a soft look on his face. "Their actions would have still been the same, no matter what."

"Something else happened?" Thor asked.

Clint nodded, while Loki answered, "Yes. In the night, we had intruders sneak into the palace with the intent to take Clint. They were stopped but lives were lost. Clint insisted on honoring their sacrifice."

"Those Clint didn't win over in his deeds on the battlefield, he won over when he set the funeral pyres for the fallen. He has proved himself worthy of being the future Queen of Asgard," Frigga said, smiling over at the two. "I have told Asgard such and they are welcoming their future Queen."

Thor gazed down at the man at his side in awe. In the time he was away, Clint had not only proved himself worthy of being Thor's husband but he had proved himself Queen of Asgard. The people of Asgard adored him. Thor loved this man.

* * *

Author's Note: Moving onward with the story. Special thanks to Katie MacAlpine and Quest for the reviews. Until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again! Welcome! Once again, warning, contains yaoi and I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter 14

"If he wasn't your Intended, I would try to marry him!" Fandral announced, lifting his mug to where Clint sat next to Frigga. The archer smiled back but didn't raise his own glass, almost knowing what the warrior was speaking about. The feast was in full swing, celebrating Thor's victory in Vanaheim. Thor wished to have Clint by his side for the evening but Clint didn't want to take away from Thor's victory. The people of Asgard took every opportunity to talk to the mortal archer who would become the future Queen. The bow was becoming a popular weapon of choice for many warriors. Clint decided to stay with Frigga so everyone would celebrate Thor's victory in his quest for peace.

"I would say Hawkeye is more your Betrothed than Intended," Lady Sif teased, smirking at Thor. "Didn't you receive the Allfather's blessing on the matter?"

Thor nodded. "Indeed. And it is true. Clint Barton has agreed to marry me when the time comes."

Fandral spat out his drink. "What! Why didn't you say anything! This is even further cause for celebration!"

"The Prince of Asgard is to be wed!" Volstagg shouted, raising his drink. Cheers erupted across the hall as word spread that the Prince was to be married.

* * *

 **Earlier That Week**

Thor and Clint walked arm and arm in the gardens, neither needing to speak. Thor took a steadying breathe when they reached a secluded area. He knew Frigga and Loki were nearby but they both knew Thor's plan. All three of them knew Clint well enough that he would want this moment to be a private one.

"Clint," Thor started, calling Mjolnir to his hand.

"Thor?" Clint asked, glancing at the hammer.

Thor twirled his hammer before placing it on a stone bench. "On Asgard, it is custom to present one's weapon to another, to show your intention to stay by their side. Clint, I give you my hammer, to show I will remain by you. I will fight for and beside you. I wish you to be mine and I to be yours. I wish for you to become my husband."

Clint blinked, recognizing the gesture as a marriage intent. Clint pulled out his bow and laid it alongside Mjolnir. "Thor, my bow is yours and I will remain by your side. I wish for you to be mine and I to be yours. i will be your husband, if you will be mine."

Thor's smile brightened as he rushed up, gathering Clint in his arms and swung him around. "You have made me the happiness man in the universe!" Thor set Clint back on his feet, taking his hand and gently kissing his fingertips. Clint turned Thor's palms over and repeated the gesture.

"You know, I have been learning all of the Asgardian customs but we do not do any Midgardian ones," Clint teased.

"What do you suggest?"

"Usually a declaration of marriage is sealed with a kiss," Clint said bluntly. "I know these displays are usually left for private chambers but I think this is an exception." Thor smiled and reached down, cradling Clint' cheek with his hands. He slowly lowered him down, sealing their lips.

* * *

Clint raised his glass, acknowledging the celebration while Odin laughed from Frigga's side. Frigga only smirked before rising from her seat, Clint setting his glass down and following her moves. Thor excused himself from the warriors and went over to the group. He offered his arm to Clint, following his father's actions toward Frigga.

"May I escort you?" Thor asked.

"You can stay for the party" Clint said, patting Thor's arm. "You deserve it."

Thor shook his head, gathering Clint's hand and placing it through his arm. "Let me walk you and I'll come back to the party."

"You can escort both of us," Frigga declared, letting Odin's arm go and taking Thor's other arm.

"Of course, Mother," Thor said, smiling as they left the room, making their way to the chambers. As the trio walked down the long hallway, Heimdall burst around the corner.

'Thor!"

"What is it, my friend?"

"Your Jane Foster has gone beyond my vision."

Clint touched Thor's arm. "You should go. I will be here."

Thor chuckled, kissing Clint's fingers. "Thank you. I will see what happened and return to you."

"Be safe, my son," Frigga added, letting his other arm go.

Thor nodded and turned, running close behind Heimdall to the Bifrost.

* * *

Author's Note: Now we are onto Thor: Dark World. Special thanks to Katie MacAlpine and ELOSHAZZY for the reviews. To answer both of your questions, the whole attacks on Asgard and Earth, along with the focus on Clint was because of some Asgardian who was banished and wanted revenge. They thought the best way was to take Clint and having Thor off world was the best way to go about it. You won't be hearing about them other than in passing conversation. Hopefully you are enjoying it! Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

To another chapter! Warning, contains yaoi and I do not own anything. Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 15

Clint watched from the back, in the shadows, as Jane Foster was looked over by the healers. Curious hands reached up to the magic the surrounded her and Clint shook his head at the actions. Thor was increasingly worried and argued with Odin about what to do.

"So, she is housing the Aether?" Clint asked softly, his eyes seeking Loki's nearby. Loki nodded, sticking to the shadows near Clint. "There has to be something we can do."

"Unfortunately for us, we cannot do much," Loki admitted. "From what you and Thor have told me, your world doesn't look at me kindly and you are a fugitive."

Clint nodded. "The Council would take her if she knows I am here. And then she'll be lost and there would be nothing we could do. Thor cares about her and I do not wish to do anything to jeopardize her."

"We will stay with the shadows until things get a little too out of hand," Loki said, watching as Frigga took Jane under her care and Thor followed them out. Loki took Clint's arm and lead him away, staying in the shadows and away from Thor, even though they both wanted to stay close.

* * *

It happened so fast. One moment, Clint was walking with Loki on the far side of the palace, the next, Dark Elves were attacking and chaos was everywhere. Death and destruction. Buildings were collapsing and on fire and screams filled the air. Clint tried to save as many as he could but his arrows could only do so much. Even with Loki by his side, the fight was tough. As fast as it started, it ended with a an explosion of lightening. In Clint's opinion, the safety of Jane came at a too great a cost.

Clint stood on the familiar platform, over looking the large river and adjoining waterfall, his bow in his hand, as Frigga's boat floated out. For the first time in a long time, his hands shook as he held the arrow in place. Taking a steady breath, Clint released his flaming arrow. It arched up and landed on the boat, fire catching as prayers to the Queen went to the heavens. More arrows flew through the air, covering all the boats in the water, each with a fallen warrior. Clint didn't need to look at those surrounding him to feel the grief of the people.

Thump.

The boat dissolved into light as Frigga and the other warriors who fell joined the ancestors in the night sky. Clint lowered his bow, watching as the light slowly dissipated. He quickly wiped away a tear before getting down from the platform. A flash of red was his only sign or Thor with Jane right on his heels. Clint wanted to comfort his Betrothed but with Jane nearby, his hands were tied. He could only looking longingly as they disappeared from his view. Clint took a quick look, noticing that Loki had already disappeared into the shadows.

"Clint." The archer turned to see Odin waiting for him. "Why don't you come with me?" Clint nodded, not trusting his voice just yet. Odin offered his arm and the two walked in silence toward the palace.

"I'm sorry," Clint finally said as they reached the sitting room linking their two rooms.

"She meant a lot to you too," Odin said, sitting them both down. "You can mourn."

"I just wish for a little more time with her," Clint admitted, running his hand over his cloak.

"We all do," Odin said. "But we must move on. We can remember those that have passed fondly but we must go forward."

"Of course," Clint said.

Odin took a breath. "As such, there is something I must discuss with you."

"I will listen, Allfather," Clint said, knowing the change of tone meant something big.

"You are to be married to my eldest son, who will take the crown one day," Odin stated. "We thought you both would take it when Frigga and I stepped down together. Asgard must always have a King and Queen."

"Are you saying Thor will be..."

Odin held up his hand. "No. Thor may have humbled over the years but he is not ready for the throne. It is not unheard of for one crown to be held by the next generation."

"What are you saying?" Clint breathed, tightening his hold on the cloak.

"You are to be the Queen of Asgard."

Clint let out a shaky breath, placing a hand on the cushion to steady his spinning head. He knew it would happen one day but he always thought he would have Frigga's guidance and Thor by his side as they took it together. Odin reached over, placing a hand on Clint's shoulder.

"I know it is a lot but Asgard will be looking to you as their Queen, even now. When things settle down, we will have an official ceremony but as of right now, you are Queen."

"I... I... I don't deserve..."

"You will make a wonderful Queen," Odin stated. "I will still be here as King and Frigga has taught you well. Do not doubt yourself."

"I'm Queen of Asgard," Clint breathed out, sinking down. He turned back to Odin. "That means I'm safe now."

Odin nodded, sadness tinging his eyes. "Once the coronation takes place, your place is here."

Clint let out a small chuckle, laying down on the cushion. He was finally safe to return home but he had duties to Asgard, which required him to stay. "Would I be able to visit? Like Thor?"

"I will never stop you."

* * *

Author's Note: I really didn't want to but in the end, Frigga had to go. Special thanks to ELOSHAZZY and Katie MacAlpine for the reviews. Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Warning: contains yaoi and I do not know anything. Things are moving forward and we are now in the Dark World. Onward!

* * *

Chapter 16

Clint kept the hood pulled over his face, hiding his identity as best he could while Thor cover Jane with a blanket. When his coronation took place, his safety would be secured but he didn't want to risk Jane. He had a suspicion that Jane knew exactly who he was but she was wisely keeping silent on the matter. He hoped his new status of almost Queen would be able to pardon all those who helped with this plan, including himself. It wasn't spoken over the table while they planned but there was many knowing looks about his new status.

Loki sighed, turning to Clint and keeping his voice quiet. "Do you know anything more? Did Father say anything to you?"

Clint gripped his bow tighter. "There will be an official ceremony once everything settles."

Loki grinned, nudging Thor. "You are getting the Queen to go against the King, brother."

Thor didn't speak but reached over to take Clint's hand. The simple touch spoke all the words that didn't need to be exchanged. Thor understood why Clint was taking the throne so soon and he knew his time would come when it was right. Clint pulled Thor's hand up, kissing his fingertips, giving a silent promise to remain by his side.

Loki scoffed at the sight. "I guess it would be hard to arrest the Queen without starting a revolution.

* * *

The plan was simple. Thor and Loki would fight, as if Loki was betraying Thor and present Jane as a gift. They would get Malekith to draw the Aether out of Jane, saving her life. Clint would be close by, ready to kill Malekith with an arrow and Thor was destroy the Aether with his hammer. Plans never go the way they plan. Neither Thor nor Loki expected Clint to be tackled down from his perch by another Dark Elf or that Thor's hammer would sail harmlessly through the Aether. Loki turned for a moment at Clint and the Elf as they grappled on the ground. Clint hit the elf with his bow, throwing him off.

"GO!"

Loki dashed off, following Thor as they both tried to stop the Dark Elves from leaving. Clint stabbed his attacker with a hidden dagger and got to his feet, following the brothers.

Thor swung his hammer, taking out part of the attackers while Loki spun around, taking another down. Clint shot off several arrows, raining down upon the elves. He sent a few after Malekith, each disappearing in red. Thor jumped up, swinging his hammer to stop the Dark Elf. Malekith dodged, spinning around to let Thor run harmlessly next to him.

"Oh, you annoy me." Malekith turned, raising his hands, and gathering the glow of the Aether, bright red casting a horrible light on the land. Malekith aimed toward Thor, who was rising to his feet. Clint ran up, throwing himself in between Thor and the red beam as it released from Malekith's hands. The light hit him in the chest, a scream catching in his throat as he fell to the ground.

"NO!"

Malekith grinned and turned, walking away to his ship as Loki and Thor pushed themselves to the fallen archer's side.

Thor gently picked Clint up, placing him in his lap, touching his ashen cheek. "Clint? Clint! Please... don't. You're going to be fine." Thor didn't know what else to say as they watched red blossom over Clint's chest, his eyes hazy with pain. Loki kneeled down, taking one of Clint's hands. None of them noticed Jane step up, watching the scene.

"Thor," Clint whispered, his voice full of pain. "You have to stop him... You can't just..."

"I'll get you help. We'll go back to Asgard..."

"Not enough," Clint gasped, touching Thor's cheek. "Please... stop him..."

"Thor," Loki whispered, running his thumb over Clint's fingers. "There isn't enough time for him."

Thor glanced up in horror before going back to Clint, taking his hand as tears flowed from his eyes. "I can't leave you..."

"You must," Clint said, gasping. "You mustn't sacrifice... the world... for... me..."

Thor shook his head. "What is the world without you?"

Clint tried to shake his head but took a sharp intake of breath. "I'm not... please... stop..."

"For you."

"Loki," Clint said, turning to the trickster briefly. "Please... tell Odin... forgive..."

"Of course." Loki tightened his grip on Clint's hand, bowing his head.

"Clint," Thor said, his tears stinging his eyes. "I love you."

Clint smiled, his breath heavy. "I love you too..." His voice trailed off and Clint's hand fell limp, the light leaving his eyes. Loki dropped the hand he was holding, watching in horror as Clint's chest stopped.

"No..." Thor pulled Clint's body close, dropping his head onto the archer's shoulder. He ignored Loki's hand on his shoulder and Jane's footsteps. All that mattered was the man he loved was lost.

"Brother," Loki said, his voice tight. "I know... but you must go. For him. I will take him home so he can be buried properly. I make sure to wait for your return. I promise." Thor met Loki's eyes and nodding in understanding. Thor leaned down, placing a last kiss on Clint's lips before letting Loki gather the archer in his arms.

Loki cradled Clint to his chest, watching as Thor and Jane took off an another portal. Loki ignored Jane's question about Clint and Thor couldn't say anything. They had lost too much in this fight.

* * *

Author's Note: So sad! For those who are keeping up with this story, thanks! Special thanks to Katie MacAlphine and a Guest for the reviews. I will be disappearing for a little bit so I figured I would update before I do so. Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated. Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

No! Clint! Why have I done such a thing! Read to find out what happens! Also, warning, contains yaoi and I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter 17

"Too bad Thor couldn't stay," Tony said, gathering several drinks. "Thank you for coming though, Dr. Foster. It would have been nice to hear of this adventure without us from him."

"Tony," Bruce chastised.

"I imagine there is a lot to do on Asgard," Jane admitted. "Asgard is without a Queen. Thor's mother died to protect me..."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Steve said, thinking of Thor and how he was coping with it.

"There was also an archer that got hurt as well."

The room stiffened at her words. Natasha leaned forward. "How bad?"

Jane shook her head. "I'm not sure. Thor pulled me away before I could really see. I do know Loki took him back to Asgard."

"Did you recognize the archer?" Steve asked.

Jane sighed. "I never got a good look. The man always had a hood on and stayed away from me. Thor never said his name."

"Plausible deniability," Natasha said, whispering to Bruce next to her. "If she saw Clint, she could be arrested for not doing anything. The Council would take her, never to be seen."

Jane looked down at her hands, fearing what she had witnessed. She never asked but she knew who Hawkeye was and what he meant to the team. He was the world to Thor. If Hawkeye didn't survive, it would tear Thor and the rest of the Avengers apart.

* * *

Thor knelt down by the nest where Clint was laid. The man was dressed in the deep purples he favored with black and silver accents, a splash of red could be seen on the clothes, representing his connection to Thor. Loki stood at the edge of the nest, Clint's bow in his hands as he ran his fingers over the weapon. Solveig and the other members of Clint's guard stood around the room, quiet in their grief at the loss. Odin traced a crown of silver vines that sat on a cushion. The crown would be placed with Clint to symbolized the Queen to be.

The whole realm was grieving. Asgard had lost both Queens in a matter of days. Both Queens were beloved to the people and many wondered how they would move on. Odin watched as Thor grieved, giving his son space and time to feel. Even though Clint wasn't coordinated, he was still Queen and would be laid to rest that way. Loki was waiting for the sign to fetch the other Avengers. The funeral would take place after sunset and Loki knew the others would want to say their good byes to the archer.

Thor let his tears fall. "You will always have my heart and I shall carry you with me always." Thor leaned over, taking the hand one last time, kissing the fingertips that had grown so familiar over time, holding them for a moment, a promise to never forget, and slowly let the hand go.

A blast of light erupted at the touch, throwing Thor backwards as Loki, Odin, and the guards were pushed away as well. The light radiated everywhere, throwing rainbows across the room. Clint's body was lifted up with the beams of light and was fully enveloped with the colors. The light grew in intensity for a moment, purple becoming more pronounced as the colors filled the room. In a bang, the light erupted outwards, slowly disappearing, leaving Clint standing on his nest, dressed in robes of pure white. The room froze and Clint opened his eyes, taking a breath in.

"Clint?" Thor asked, regaining his feet and taking a cautious step forward.

Clint's eyes focused on Thor as a smile formed on his face. "Thor." Clint took a step before his legs gave out. Thor rushed over, catching the archer before he fell and gently tucking him into his side and sitting them on the bed. "Thor? What's wrong?" Thor held Clint close, unable to talk through the tears as he kept telling himself that the warm body of the man he loved was alive. "Thor?"

"I'm just so happy," Thor finally said. "Clint Barton, I love you."

Clint blinked up at Thor. "Thor, I love you too. But, what's going on?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Thor asked, holding a warm hand tight.

"I remember going to the Dark World but that's it. Thor, what happened?" Clint asked.

"We fought fiercely but lost the Aether and..." Thor's voice caught in his throat, remembering Clint's still form and the blood on his chest. "You took a blast for me. To save my life, you sacrificed yourself."

"What?"

"It's true," Loki said, stepping up to the nest and kneeling down. "I was there and brought your body back."

"But I'm alive," Clint said. "How could that happen?"

"A sacrifice in the name of love," Odin said, stepping up to the group. "I believe you were rewarded for your sacrifice and have ascended into godhood. You are truly an Asgardian."

"Go fetch the healers!" Loki barked at a couple of the guards.

"That would explain the lights and the new robes," Thor mused, tightening his hold. Clint looked down at the white garments, taking them in his hands. A couple healers rushed into the room, kneeling next to Clint and Thor. The two performed a simple spell, rainbows dancing in the air at the completion, confirming what Odin said. Clint was an Asgardian, a god.

"If I'm a god, why do I feel so weak?" Clint asked, leaning on Thor.

"You did come back to life," Loki pointed out. "I'm sure your body will take some time to adjust."

"Come, my son," Odin said, placing a hand on Loki's shoulder. "We should let Clint rest. Thor, you may remain with him, if you wish."

"You wouldn't be able to take me from his side."

Odin smiled. "I must make an announcement that the Queen lives."

Loki nodded. "Not to mention he is truly one of us. Everyone will want to celebrate."

"Come. We will let them be." Odin, Loki, and the guard left the room, leaving Thor and Clint alone.

Thor leaned down, capturing Clint's lips in a deep kiss, conveying his love, happiness, despair, all the emotions he couldn't speak.

* * *

Author's Note: Nope, Clint's not dead. I'm so glad you all are enjoying the fic. Special shout out to Katie MacAlpine, ELOSHAZZY, MoonstarWorld, and field innocence for the reviews. Reviews are always welcome. Until next time!


	18. Chapter 18

Clint is alive! Warning, contains yaoi and I do not own anything. Onto the story.

* * *

Chapter 18

The celebration lasted several days. Clint had made an appearance very briefly at the start, clutching onto Thor's arm for support. He couldn't remember ever feeling so weak but he spent most of his time resting in his nest with either Thor, Loki, or Solveig watching over him. Asgard was elated to have their Queen alive and sent tribute to Clint to show their joy of having him. To Clint's joy, a majority of the gifts were arrows and several new quivers. No one would dare send a bow due to the gift that Odin had given him in the past.

"My Queen." Thor and Clint looked up at the entrance of a servant who stood at the door. The servant bowed deeply. "King Odin wishes to know if you are well enough for an audience."

Clint tried to sit up from his fort of pillows. Thor put a hand on his shoulder stopping the archer from rising. Clint sighed. "Of course. I am always well enough for King Odin." The servant bowed and left the room.

"You don't have to see my Father if you are unwell," Thor said.

Clint shook his head. "I am not unwell, Thor. I am just adjusting to having this whole god thing happen."

The door opened with a boom as Odin strode in with Loki following close behind. Thor immediately stood up, keeping his hand firmly on Clint's shoulder. Odin waved his hand. "That is enough. Clint, how do you fare?"

"I am fine," Clint said. "You all need to stop worrying about me."

"You did die, Clint," Loki pointed out, sitting down at the desk.

Clint rolled his eyes. "So, there must be something big to have such an audience from the King of Asgard."

Odin laughed. "I am honored to be granted an audience with the future Queen of Asgard."

"Enough teasing, Father," Thor said.

"Of course, my son," Odin said. "I did have a purpose to this visit than to just inquire on your health."

"My coronation?"

"That is the simple part of my visit," Odin said. "You will partake in the traditional ride through the city and end at the palace. Myself, Thor, and Loki will wait for you there and you will be crowned as Asgard's Queen."

"Will the Avengers be invited?" Thor asked.

Odin shook his head. "I believe we will let Asgard celebrate without outsiders for now. The wedding between you two will cause for more guests to be invited."

"Of course," Clint said, trying to hide his disappointment.

Odin reached over to place a hand on Clint's shoulder. "I am sorry. But it is for your own safety. Asgard cannot lose another Queen."

"Father is right," Loki admitted. "You will be able to see your friends again. Just be patient."

"What else is there to discuss?" Thor asked. "Clint will need all the rest he can get."

"I am not made of glass, Thor," Clint said, glaring at the taller blonde.

"That is enough," Odin said. "We do have a new problem."

"The Infinity Stones," Thor answered, knowing what the Allfather wanted to discuss.

Odin nodded. "We must go and search for them before they fall in the hands of someone who wanted destruction."

"Loki and I can search out the realms and see what we find," Thor said.

Loki nodded. "I do know some information when I was under the control of the Chitauri. We can start with that."

"Once the coronation is finished, you both will start on your journey. Unfortunately, I will need to go on a journey of my own," Odin finished.

"Wait," Clint said, holding up a hand. "That means..."

"Yes. You will remain here. The throne must always have one of us sitting on it."

Clint sighed. "I don't like this."

"You are the right person, Clint," Odin said. "Asgard needs someone strong in this time."

* * *

Clint pulled on the silver tunic, trying to get it to lay flat alongside the purple fabric. His bow and quiver rested on the table nearby, waiting for the right moment. He would hold his weapons for the coronation. There wouldn't be any fighting but Asgard was a warrior culture. The people would know that he would fight for them.

"Calm yourself," Loki said, striding into the room, holding onto a long, purple cloak. "You know already that Asgard loves you."

Clint chuckled. "Yeah but I thought I would have someone to guide me more in this role. I'm just a guy with a bow who grew up in the circus. How in the world can I lead an entire realm?"

"By being yourself." Loki flung the cloak in the air, settled it onto Clint's shoulder. "Mother wouldn't have chosen you if she didn't think you could do this. You are also not alone. Father is here along with myself and Thor." Loki smoothed the cloth on Clint's shoulders. "You have heart."

Clint barked out a laugh. "Thank you, Loki."

"You will be Asgard's Queen at first light," Loki said. "Then, you are safe from Midgard."

"I won't be able to return though," Clint said, walking over to his bow. "I have a purpose here, to the people of Asgard, our people."

* * *

Clint stood alone at the edge of the golden city. His only companion was the white mare. The mare looked him over before tossing her head. "Easy girl."

A horn sounded through the air. Clint took a deep breath and swung himself onto her back. "Let's go!"

The mare cried out, rearing up on her hind legs, before galloping into the golden city, staying ahead of the light that begun to crept into the sky. When the two entered the city, the people of Asgard erupted into cheers as Clint road past. The mare leaped up the stairs at the edge of the castle and came to a halt at the large golden doors. Solveig stood at the ready and gently took the reins. "It has been an honor, Your Majesty."

Clint smiled, reaching out to take his hand. "Thank you, my friend."

The Great Hall was filled with people who formed a single, clear line leading up to Odin, Thor, and Loki. Clint strode up, his cloak floating in an invisible wind. A smile lite up on Thor's face as Clint approached. Clint stopped at the edge of the steps, just at the bottom of the throne, and slowly knelt in front of Odin.

"Clint Barton of Midgard," Odin started, his voice echoing for all the land to hear. "You have proved yourself worthy of Frigga, to become the next Queen of Asgard. The people have accepted you as their Queen. As the sun rises on Asgard, a new Queen rises. All Hail Queen Clint!"

Just as the sun's rays touched the land, Odin laid a silver crown resembling vines with many precious stones embedded in the leaves, upon Clint's head.

A mighty roar rose up as Asgard welcomed their new Queen.

* * *

Author's Note: The new Queen of Asgard! Thanks for all of those who are still following this story! Special thanks to ELOSHAZZY, Katie MacAlpine, field innocence, and MoonstarWorld for the reviews! Until next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello again! Now that Clint is safe, what will happen next? Like I've said before, I do not own anything and this is all for fun. Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 19

Clint rubbed his eyes as yet another adviser left him alone on the throne. Clint waved his hand in the air, letting the purple aura of his magic rise up briefly before letting it disappear into the air. He didn't have much free time to practice his new found magic abilities with Odin, Thor, and Loki gone on their mission. Once Clint was declared fully healed, Odin declared that he needed to leave to the other realms to spread the news of Frigga's death and the new Queen. Thor and Loki needed to start the search on the Infinity Stones. They were extremely dangerous and something needed to be done.

Clint did know that Thor would be stopping at Midgard to give the rest of the team his regards and that he was fine. Apparently, Natasha was panicking, thinking he was dead. Between Clint and Thor, they decided they would leave out the part that Clint had actually died to protect Thor. Thor would give the Avengers an abridged version where Clint was just seriously injured. On a worrisome note, Bruce has also mysteriously disappeared. Thor and Loki would also spend some time searching for the missing member.

Clint jolted in his seat on the throne as a surge of power rocketed throughout the land. Someone extremely powerful had entered Asgard and it did not feel friendly. Screams of terror rose in the air as the person made their way to the throne.

"My Queen," One of the guards shouted, running into the room. "We must get you away from here. This person..."

"No." Clint rose to his feet. "Let this person come. I don't want needless fighting. I am the Queen of Asgard and I shall fulfill my duty." The guards nodded and went to the doors, waiting. Clint shifted his eyes to the person lingering in the shadows. "Heimdall."

"My Queen," The watcher said, stepping forward.

"I don't know what is going to happen or what is to happen to me," Clint started. "Nothing good. But we must keep this person in Asgard and not let them go to the other realms. Seal the realm. Also, protect the people. If it comes to it, take the people somewhere safe."

"I hope it won't come to that, My Queen," Heimdall said. "But I will do as you command. If you would try to stay safe, that would be great. I did give my word to Thor."

Clint smiled. "I appreciate the concern but go. Before it is too late." Clint turned to the doors as Heimdall disappeared into the shadows, ready to follow Clint's orders.

The doors blasted off their hinges, crashing into the opposite walls as a woman, dressed in dark green and golden, spiked horns covering her hair, strode their the room, glaring up at the ceiling. "He did like to cover up things that he didn't like. Peace to cover up war." She threw up swords at the ceiling, destroying the mural of peace and light, revealing one of war and darkness. The woman smiled at the destruction before looking up at the throne. "So, are you one of Odin's projects?"

"I am Clint Barton, Queen of Asgard," Clint announced, standing tall among the destruction. "State your purpose."

"Queen?" The woman sneered. "Ugh. I can feel Frigga's magic from you. Well, no matter. You can step down. I am here to claim the throne."

"Who are you?" Clint asked, refusing to move from his spot.

"Hela, Odin's first born," Hela answered. "The one he banished for doing what a rightful leader conquering the world would do. Now, step down and you will live."

"It is my duty to protect this realm and stepping down wouldn't let me protect it and the people who live here."

Hela hummed, summoning her blades, pointing them at Clint. "Well, it seems like threatening your life won't work." The blades slowly turned to the land where the smoke rose into the sky and the guards that were in the room. "How about the people?"

Clint took a deep breath. "My duty is to protect the people. If I step down, you will not harm the people?"

Hela laughed. "I cannot guarantee the safety of those who fight against me but if you step down, I will not just go and kill everyone."

"Don't do it!" Solveig shouted as one of the blades slowly crept to his throat. "Asgard cannot lose you!"

Clint looked over at one of his loyal guards. "I will do what I must to protect everyone." Clint stepped down from the throne.

Hela smiled. "Take him." Skurge stepped forward to a string of curses from his fellow Asgardians and forced Clint to knell on the guard in front of the throne. "I could kill you but Asgardians love to fight for their dead Queen. What will keep them from fighting will be the thought of a captive Queen." The swords slowly pushed the guards out of the throne room. "I would tell the people that fighting will only bring harm to their little Queen and they should get used to serving their new Queen."

Hela laughed as she walked deeper into the palace, Skurge forcing Clint to follow along. Hela lead them deep beneath the palace to the treasure chamber. Skurge and Clint followed closely behind as Hela passed relics, declaring some fake, others smalls, and some interesting. Hela paused at the center of a vacant room and broke the floor, revealing a tome with an army and a large gray wolf. Clint watched in horror as Hela's magic spread through the tome, bringing everything alive. Hela returned to Skurge and Clint as she ordered her army into Asgard.

"You said you harm would come to the people."

"I did, as long as they don't fight," Hela said, smirking. She lifted up her hands, holding a black chain in them. "What do you think? A queen for the treasure room." Skurge took Clint to the opposite side of the giant hole, forcing him to knell on the ground. The black chain came to life in Hela's hands and wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and body, anchoring him to the floor and walls. Clint gasped as the chains zapped all the magic within, a burning sensation growing in his chest. "I think it is fitting."

Clint growled. "You won't get away with this."

"I already have," Hela smirked, watching as the black chain slowly turned a dark purple. "You do have quite a bit of magic in you. Pity. You would have made an excellent ally."

"You won't win."

"We shall see."

Clint could only watch as he was left alone in the chamber. He pulled the chains, feeling himself grow weaker as they drained him. He could only hope that Thor would return and someone would think to look for him here.

* * *

Author's Note: And now we have moved onto Thor: Ragnarok. Honestly I had the story planned out to a point and then this movie came out so I figured I would add the events in somehow. Special thanks to Katie MacAlpine and MoonstarWorld for the reviews. Also, special thanks for the follows and favorites and for those reading along! Reviews are always welcome. Until next time!


End file.
